wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Boris Airay
Boris Airay (ボリス＝エレイ) is the Cheshire Cat and lives in the Amusement Park. He is usually seen with a cynical smile and loves riddles. Whenever he sees Pierce he gets hungry and will chase him with a knife and fork. He can jump through doors from one point to the next, an he can even create his own doors. Appearance He has fuchsia pink hair that match with his striped fur scarf and his tail, which possibly is based on the color of the Cheshire Cat from the 1951 adaption of Alice in Wonderland. He has yellow eyes with black tattooed points under them. He wears a black vest with zippers and a black skirt with a cat head and more zippers, beneath that, he wears a pair of black shorts. They come to about right above his knee and the two legs are connected by a strangely placed strip of fabric. He wears black gloves with hot pink collars on each one, he also wears a collar around his neck. He has a gold chain on his collar to his left-handed glove and another on his pair of black of shorts leading to his oh-so-useful handgun. He also has several piercings on his both on ears and tail (a dead fish), and medals on his fur boa. His belly button is pierced with three tattooed points above it. He wears black shoes with pink and black striped tube socks. In Clover no Kuni no Alice, he wears a long-sleeved suit and a black fur boa. In Diamond no Kuni no Alice, Boris works at the Train Station. His station uniform consists of a uniform that has a gradient pattern of different shades of pink and grey. He has pink gloves, a black hat, an orange accents. Personality The best immediate description of Boris is that he "is a cat," as he himself puts it. He does not easily grow attached to anyone- this includes Alice. Whatever he finds interesting he plays around with, and whatever he does not find interesting he ignores. Initially his interest in Alice was nothing beyond curiosity, and it isn't until he interacts with her more that they can become friends. He loves guns and fiddling with machinery, although often times he makes things more dangerous instead of better. Chasing mice (particularly Pierce) is a fun past-time for him, and he very much loves fish foods. Boris loves riddles and is clever; however, he does not like trying to see from another person's point of view, nor does he like accepting blame. Background Plot ''Heart no Kuni no Alice / Anniversary no Kuni no Alice'' ''Clover no Kuni no Alice'' ''Joker no Kuni no Alice'' ''Omochabako no Kuni no Alice'' ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice'' In the Country of Diamonds, Boris lives at the Station, remodeling the trains and bothering the station master who has a weak constitution. He is understanding of Alice's sudden change in residence and is very friendly to her. However, he initially views her as an interesting toy rather than as a friend, just as he did when they first met in the Country of Hearts. ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful MIRROR World~'' Twin World Other Media Manga * Cheshire Cat Waltz/Cheshire Neko to Waltz * Heart no Kuni no Alice: Wonderful Wonder World/Alice In The Country of Hearts: Wonderful Wonder World * Circus to Usotsuki Game/Circus and Liar's Game * Neko to Hatsukoi Jikan * Alice in Junk Box/Junk Box Stories * Alice in Junk Box ~Dia~ * White x Silver Novels * The Wind of Midnight * Riddle of Cat * Amai Pinku to Koi no Chesu * Sugary Love Stories Drama CD's * Drama & Comic CD ～Amusement Park→Castle～ * Drama & Comic CD ～Tower→Amusement Park～ Musical * Boris has an ending in the original musical and the revival. On the original musical DVD, Boris's ending is the main ending. Movie * Boris appears at Vivaldi's ball. He talks to Alice for a while before he is forced by Vivaldi to eat cat food, while crying. He then hangs out with Alice at the amusement park. Trivia *Boris does NOT have a cat form, despite pictures "proving" he does. It is a different cat and Alice is imagining things. She never once thinks that the cat is Boris and actually when Boris hears about this cat, he gets jealous. *He doesn't seem to like tomatoes; in Mirror World, Alice notes that he will pick out the tomatoes in his food, to which he turns sheepish. *Just because he is a cat does not mean he knows and can differentiate between every cat breed. A cat that Gray brings home in Mirror World turns out not to be a true cat at all, but all Boris could tell was that it wasn't a normal cat. Quotes "But I'm a cat"Category:Characters Category:Roleholders Category:Male Characters Category:Boris Airay